


Baby, Be Brave

by DarkFairytale



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Evan "Buck" Buckley, Babysitting, Bobby is Buck's Dad, But real real slow, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff With A Side Of Danger, Gun Violence, Like in the show, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Pining Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, aka 9-1-1 on a regular basis, that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale
Summary: Buck thought double-booking himself on babysitting duties was responsibility enough. And then the danger arrived.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 554
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Baby, Be Brave

“Hey, uh…Eddie?”

Eddie side-eyed Buck because he knew that tone of voice, and what that tone of voice usually meant; “What have you done now, Buck?”

Buck stepped back and put a hand to his chest, making an exaggeratedly offended expression. “I haven’t _done_ anything.”

“Uh-huh,” Eddie dropped the cloth he was using to clean the truck and turned around to lean back against it, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, “So what can I help you with?”

“I was just wondering if you have any plans for tonight,” Buck asked, and it was with too much controlled innocence, “I know you and Christopher normally watch a couple of movies on a Friday?”

“On any other Friday, sure,” Eddie said with a shrug, “But it’s my Abuela’s birthday today, so we’re going to a family party at her house.” He watched Buck’s face fall a little and immediately found himself apologising; “Sorry Buck.”

“Oh, no, no don’t worry about it! It’s ok…” Buck still looked and sounded disappointed, “Tell her Happy Birthday from me when you see her.”

Eddie hated seeing Buck look disappointed or sad about anything, and what he hated even more was being a cause of that disappointment or sadness. “I’m sure she’d be happy to see you if you wanted to come with us, Buck. You could tell her ‘happy birthday’ yourself.”

“That’s…” Buck ducked his head, hand going up to rub at the back of his head awkwardly, “That’s really kind of you Eddie, and thanks, I appreciate it. But I actually have something to do tonight.”

Eddie sighed a put upon sigh and just about refrained from rolling his eyes skyward, “So you asking me what I was doing tonight…” ( _and making me feel guilty for disappointing you,_ he did not say), “…was for what reason exactly?”

“I’m babysitting Evie tonight,” Buck said, “Maddie and Chim wanted a date night so I offered to babysit. I just wondered if you and Christopher might have wanted to come and keep us company, you know?” He shifted, “The more the merrier and all of that.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “You look nervous, though? Buck, you’ve babysat Evie on your own before and it went fine?”

And hadn’t _that_ been both the most adorable revelation and the most dangerous thing Eddie had ever had to lay eyes on; Evan Buckley cooing over his baby niece. Eddie’s heart had _not_ been prepared. And it may not yet have even managed to recover.

“Oh no, I’m not nervous about that,” Buck dismissed but it sounded like he was lying, “I guess I’m just coming to terms with the fact that I’m the sad loner with nothing else to do on a weekend than babysit for other couples.”

“Aren’t we both sad loners?” Eddie countered, “We’re quite literally surrounded by couples on all sides. That’s why when we all go to ‘couples’ game nights it’s three couples and the two of us.”

( _Though it could be four couples if I just grew a pair and asked,_ he most definitely did _not_ say).

“And yet half the time we end up being the winning ‘couple’,” Buck said, not meeting Eddie’s eyes all of a sudden, which was probably a good thing because Eddie could never control his face when Buck said things like that. “But that’s not the point! You’re less of a sad loner than I am!”

Eddie lifted an eyebrow again, “And how do you figure that?”

“Because you have a kid!” Buck insisted, “Everyone has kids now but me. And while that should surely make me the least qualified of all of you in looking after kids it also means that, as the sad loner, somehow I am also the only one available to look after kids! Like, you may say you’re a loner too but you’re the one going to see your Abuela and family with your son tonight while I’m the one that’s gotten roped into babysitting Denny and Nia and…”

“Denny and Nia?” Eddie interrupted with a frown, “I thought you said it was Evie?”

“Yes,” Buck stalled, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then said, “Yes, so it turns out that apparently I may have also offered a couple of weeks ago to babysit for Hen and Karen tonight and…forgot about it?”

“Ah,” Eddie said, trying to suppress amusement and look sympathetic. He could now understand why Buck was nervous and also disappointed that Eddie was too busy to join him that evening. “You’re babysitting three young children tonight. Not just one.”

“Eeeerm…” Buck said, shifting awkwardly.

“Buck?”

“Maybe four? Four kids?”

“What?”

“Well, Bobby found out I was babysitting Denny and Nia tonight, and then he found out that I was also babysitting Evie tonight, and now Bobby and Athena have offered up their house as a babysitting-base because they wanted a date night too but Michael is also out on a date with his boyfriend and they said that this way I can help May keep an eye on Harry but also that May can help me out with babysitting the younger ones so we aren’t too outnumbered and…”

“…And what you’re basically telling me is you’re now the founder of Buckley’s Babysitting Service.”

“What I’m _telling_ you,” Buck said exasperatedly, “Is that that is why I asked if you were busy tonight. You and Christopher could have come along. Chris would have been able to hang out with the others and you could have helped…”

“Helped you with the kids?”

“Helped keep me sane?”

Eddie laughed, “And I thought you said you love kids.”

“I do love kids! But there’s going to be a _lot_ of them, Eddie, and a lot of responsibility.”

Eddie knew how seriously Buck took taking care of Christopher, and how protective he already was of his baby niece, so Eddie had a pretty good idea of how much Buck was probably overthinking everything already. “Well we won’t be staying too late at Abuela’s, maybe we could swing by on our way home?”

“Thanks Eddie, but it’s fine,” Buck waved Eddies’ offer aside, “It’ll only be until 10:30. I think I can manage.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Positive,” Buck said, “And while I’m disappointed Christopher isn’t going to be there, I’m also kind of glad you don’t have a date.”

That entire sentence made Eddie’s heart flutter just a little more than was fair. “You’re glad I don’t have a date?”

“What?” Buck looked startled before clearly realising what he’d said, “Oh right, yeah.” He shifted awkwardly, avoiding eye contact again. Were his ears starting to look a bit pink? “Yeah you know, because then you’d be asking me to babysit for _you_ as well.”

Eddie decided to take pity on him, since they’d been dancing this tentative flirty dance for months now, and Buck had taken pity on him too, more than once. “Oh right, obviously.”

“Yeah,” Buck sent him a sheepish grin, “Obviously.”

***

Bobby ducked his head to hide a grin behind his phone at the deer-in-the-headlights look on both of Buck and May’s faces as Karen talked them through the contents of the bag Hen and Karen had brought full of stuff for Nia.

“Everything you need is in this bag,” Karen told the two of them, who were nodding along furiously as they listened to all the information about Nia’s nappies and bottles and such like.

As always, Hen and Karen had everything super organised and easy to find but Bobby reckoned Buck was more than a little distracted by the fact he already had Evie in his arms, and who had come with a whole other set of instructions when Chim and Maddie had dropped her off half an hour ago.

When Hen and Karen left, May glanced at Buck with a grin, “I hope you were following Hen and Karen’s instructions better than I was,” she said, “I’m still trying to remember all of Maddie and Chim’s.”

“We’ve got this May,” Buck said confidently, “All we really have to do is keep an eye on Nia and Evie, right? Harry will be able to keep Denny entertained, won’t he?”

“The PlayStation will keep them _both_ entertained,” she corrected, “I’ll take the bag through.”

The moment May had disappeared with Hen and Karen’s bag, Bobby strolled casually towards Buck, who immediately noticed him coming and eyed him suspiciously.

“Let me guess, you’re already thinking you’ve all made a big mistake leaving them with me?” Buck joked.

“The opposite actually,” Bobby said, watching the way Buck’s thumb was clasped in his nieces’ tiny fingers as she slept, “I think you and May will make a pretty good team.”

“Well then we'd better not be _too_ good, or else this may happen again,” Buck teased.

Bobby rolled his eyes fondly, “Are you absolutely sure you’re ok to do this tonight, Buck? Because if you’ve changed your mind we can stay and…”

“I was joking, Bobby,” Buck rolled his eyes. “Go! Go and have fun! I’ll - _we’ll_ \- be fine. It’s only three and half hours,” he said, “What could possibly go wrong in three and a half hours?”

***

A lot. It turned out.

***

“May, Harry,” Buck whispered fiercely at May and Harry to make sure they were paying attention to him and not the chaos going on outside, “Look at me. Look at me and listen to me, alright? May, you take Evie. Harry, you keep Denny with you, got it? I’ll take Nia and bring out the bags we need. My car is parked outside but we will go out the back and around the house. I’ll go first and check the coast is clear. When we get to the car, May, you get in the back with Denny and Nia. Harry I will need you in the front with me, ok, and I’m going to have my hands full so I’m giving you the keys to open it up, alright?”

“Ok Buck,” May said, the focus and determination having already fallen into place; her training as a 9-1-1 dispatcher already beginning to have made an impact, “We’ve got it. Right, Harry?”

Harry nodded, eyes wide, but with the same understanding as May; Athena’s kids through and through.

“Ok,” Buck took a quick breath, passing Harry the keys, “Let’s go.”

As May and Harry did what they were told, Buck picked up Nia, setting her on his hip, and hoisting the bags they needed over his shoulder. He met them at the back door, May with Evie in her arms and Harry holding Denny’s hand.

“Denny,” Buck said to him, crouching down to look him in the eye, “We’re playing a game, alright? We have to get to the car without anyone seeing or hearing us. So you have to keep quiet, alright?”

“Ok,” Denny replied, quiet already, like he knew this was serious.

“Alright guys,” Buck slapped a smile on his face, trying to look reassuring, “Follow me.”

***

Bobby and Athena were just considering the dessert menu when their phones started to ring almost simultaneously where they lay on the table. Their eyes met.

“That’s probably not good,” Athena said, tone flat, as Bobby spotted Buck’s name on his phone and snatched it up.

“Buck?” Bobby answered.

“Bobby,” Buck replied, “Don’t go home right now.”

“What?”

“Bobby!” Athena hissed at him over the table, her phone to her ear, “Its work. The LAPD has been called out to our street because of a gunman?!”

Bobby’s eyes widened, “Buck!” he said, tone sharp with concern, “What’s going on?” He put the phone on speaker, just loud enough for him and Athena to both hear Buck’s reply, “Why is Athena just telling me the LAPD’s been called out to…”

“They’re all fine,” Buck said, “They’re all safe.”

“Where are you?””

“We’re in my car.”

“What?”

“I got a call from someone that lives down the street from you guys warning me that some crazy guy with a gun was going house to house demanding to know where ‘Sergeant Grant’ lives.” Buck said, “So I got the kids out of there before he found out which house or got too close. Also I’d only just got Nia to sleep and I didn’t want to wait for gunshots or sirens to wake her and Evie up either so we got out of there.”

“Are you heading to yours?”

“Eddie’s,” Buck said, “I figure his place has more child-appropriate stuff to keep us busy, and more space. And more beds.”

“We’ll meet you there.”

“Thanks. Would you mind sending Hen and Chim a message to let them know to pick the kids up from Eddie’s instead? They may as well finish enjoying the rest of their nights if they want to. Sorry to disturb yours. And sorry to cut you off but I’m going to have to disturb Eddie’s too since he doesn’t know yet that I’m letting us all into his house.”

“Ok Buck,” Bobby could only stare at Athena over the phone he was holding up between them, “Keep safe, alright? We’ll see you soon.”

“Sure thing.”

“Buck,” Athena cut in, “Thank you.”

“Your two have been great, guys,” Buck said, “Definitely inherited the Athena genes. Say hey to your mom and Bobby, guys,” And after they heard May and Harry’s voices saying ‘hi’ and ‘we’re fine’ they then heard, “See you at Eddie’s…you can end the call now, thanks Harry. Can you please call Eddie’s number next; he’s listed as ‘Edmundo’…”

And then the call ended.

Bobby and Athena stared at each other for a moment more. “Let’s pay the bill and go,” Bobby was already standing.

“Drop me off at the station?” Athena said, “I need to go and sort this mess out, while you go and check on our kids.”

“And Buck,” Bobby added, thinking how Buck had so confidently said to him _“What could possibly go wrong in three and a half hours?”_ and how stressful a responsibility that three and a half hours had turned into. That kid had the worst damn luck sometimes…

Athena just levelled him with a look, “Yes,” she said, “Our kids.”

Bobby realised then that she had been including Buck in that statement. It wasn’t the first time Athena and others had suggested that Buck was like a son to Bobby, and at this point he couldn’t really deny it. Not when the thought of not just May and Harry in danger but Buck as well had set Bobby’s heart off wildly in his chest (and that was not for the first time where Buck was concerned).

“Yeah,” Bobby could only agree, “Our kids.”

***

“Buck, hey!” Eddie answered the phone and propped it between his shoulder and his cheek as he finished strapping Christopher into the car, “How’s the babysitting going?”

“Not the greatest,” Buck said, “I just wanted to give you a heads up that we have all just arrived at your place.”

Eddie nearly dropped the phone in surprise, “What?”

“Some crazy guy with a gun and some vendetta against Athena turned up in the street demanding to know which her house was. I would have taken all the kids to my place but yours has more beds and toys and age-appropriate games so I hope it’s alright that I…”

“Buck, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Eddie insisted, “I was just literally getting Chris strapped into the car. I’m heading back right now. See you soon.”

“Ok,” Buck seemed to let out a breath of relief at Eddie’s reply, “See you soon.”

“Dad?” Christopher asked as Eddie jumped into the car and started it up quicker than he probably ever had before, “Is Bucky ok?”

“He’s ok,” Eddie promised, “He had some trouble while he was babysitting but he has sorted it out now. They are all safe.”

“He’s good at that,” Christopher said.

“Good at what buddy?”

“Keeping kids he’s babysitting safe.”

Eddie glanced at Christopher. It was clear Christopher was talking about the tsunami. He still didn’t talk about it much, and even though the nightmares had stopped, he still didn’t mention it very often at all. But Christopher didn’t look upset; he just looked like he was stating a fact.

And he was, Eddie supposed. Christopher was right.

Buck was an _incredible_ babysitter.

***

“Buck?” Eddie called out when he opened the door, ushering Christopher in before him.

Buck appeared in the hallway, “Hey guys!” he beamed, like there had been no drama at all, “Hey buddy,” he greeted Christopher, “Harry and Denny are playing a video game if you want to go and join them?”

Christopher looked up at Eddie but Eddie gestured for him to do it if he wanted. Christopher grinned toothily, clearly pleased about his inevitably late bedtime and headed towards the lounge.

Only then, when Christopher was out of sight, did Buck throw himself forward into Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck immediately as Buck pressed his face into Eddie’s shoulder.

“Buck,” Eddie murmured, “You ok?”

“I don’t know why any of you still think it’s a good idea to let me look after your kids,” Buck complained into his shoulder, “I have to be the unluckiest person to ever look after anybody.”

“Buck,” Eddie encouraged, managing to separate himself from Buck enough to look Buck in the eyes, “Buck look at me. We trust you to look after our kids because we know how far you’ll go to keep them safe. You prove it to us time and time again, Buck…hey!” Eddie put a hand to Buck’s shoulder and neck, so similar to the time that he promised Buck that there was nobody in the world that Eddie would trust with Christopher more, that it nearly took him aback. “Buck, you may be the only one of our group without kids, but you are also now officially the only person in our group to have saved every single child of our group.”

Buck looked stunned, like he hadn’t even considered that fact himself. He didn’t reply to Eddie’s words other than a quiet ‘thanks, Eddie’, but Eddie knew that what he had said had had an impact because Buck was already standing a little straighter and looking surer in his own ability again. 

“So not the world’s worst babysitter,” he said.

“The worlds’ best babysitter,” Eddie confirmed. He reached out to lightly circle his fingers around Buck’s wrist, “Let’s go and sit down with the kids,” Eddie said, “You look exhausted. What time are the others getting here?”

“Bobby will be here any minute,” Buck said, but obediently trailed after Eddie towards the lounge.

“Well, you can sit until then.”

“Ok,” Buck said, “I should probably take Evie out of May’s hands anyway.”

Eddie was met with the sight of May on one side of the couch with Evie in her arms and Nia snoozing contentedly on the other side. Harry, Denny and Christopher were sitting on the rug playing one of Christopher’s video games.

“Hi guys,” Eddie greeted them all with a grin, before carefully sitting himself down next to May, careful not to jostle the cushions and disturb Nia, “Hey May,”

“Hi Eddie.”

“You doing ok?”

“As well as you can when a crazy gunman was looking for your house,” she quipped with a wry smile. She sounded tired, “And I think my arm is going numb.”

“I can take Evie for a bit,” Eddie offered, and immediately accepted Buck’s niece into his arms. He looked down at her beautiful little face, able to pick out both Chim and Maddie in her delicate features, before looking up to find where Buck had got to.

Buck was staring right back at him.

“Buck?” Eddie asked quietly.

Buck seemed to shake himself back to attention. “You guys doing ok?” he asked the boys. “Anybody need another drink? More snacks?” when he got distracted shakes of the head from the boys, who still had a bowl of chips in front of them, he looked at May instead, “May, you want anything?”

“I’m good, Buck,” May’s tone was firm, “Just sit down and relax a minute would you? You haven’t sat down properly since we got here.”

Eddie watched as Buck sent May a sheepish smile and finally allowed himself to slump down into the couch on Eddie’s other side, between Eddie and Nia. May took the opportunity to get up from the couch, stretch, and check her phone.

“I’ve missed a call from Mom,” she told them, already pressing to call her back, “Be back in a minute.” And she left them to it.

Eddie leaned back properly, keeping Evie supported, so that he could turn his head and look at Buck, who was resting his head against the back of the couch and watching Eddie and Evie through tired eyes.

“I can take her off you if you want,” Buck murmured.

“I’ve got her,” Eddie promised.

Buck was quiet for a moment, before piping up, “Sorry I never asked…how was your Abuela’s birthday party?”

“It was nice,” Eddie said, “Really nice. I passed her your birthday message, by the way. She asked me why I hadn’t brought you along.”

“Well I was busy wasn’t I?” Buck quipped, “Looking after kids and running away from guns.” He paused. “I’m glad she had a good night, though.”

“Me too.”

They sat in silence for a minute or two, Eddie distracting himself from gazing at Buck for too long by stroking his fingers gently through Evie’s baby-soft hair.

“It suits you,” Buck told him and Eddie looked back at him, searching the sincerity in his gaze, “Fatherhood.” Buck nodded towards Christopher. “You’re so good at it. You and Chris, and you’re even good with babies. Why am I not surprised?”

Eddie couldn’t help feeling a small glow of pride at someone telling him that he was a good dad; he was so used to his parenting being critiqued and questioned, by others and himself.

“It’s a good look on you too, Buck,” he told him softly, looking pointedly at where Nia had shifted to snuggle into Buck’s side and Buck had automatically moved his arm around her to accommodate her.

It was true, of course, but it was also worth acknowledging just for the pleased look that spread on Buck’s face. Evie fussed a little and Eddie turned back to her, clucking his tongue at her quietly and holding out a finger for her to grab onto with her own tiny fingers. When she had settled and he looked back at Buck, Buck was staring at him again.

Eddie couldn’t help but smirk a little, “What is it?” he asked teasingly, “Is it the sight of me with a baby or me with your niece specifically?”

He expected a repetition of earlier; for Buck to flush at being caught out and try to joke his way out of it. But maybe Buck was still hyped up on the adrenaline of the night’s dangers and drama and bravery, because instead he looked Eddie dead in the eye and said “Both.”

Eddie almost instantly bit his lip in thoughtful surprise and Buck’s eyes tracked the movement. Eddie watched him right back, allowing himself to take in all of Buck’s face at a pace he normally wouldn’t allow himself.

“You think I never noticed how you are with Evie in your arms? Or when you’re with Christopher?” Eddie returned, because Buck deserved to know that Eddie stared just as much right back at him, “Have you never noticed me staring at you?”

“Maybe,” Buck admitted with that endearing little smirk that Eddie adored, “The last time I held Evie I looked up and caught you.”

Eddie pulled a face that said he wasn’t even going to try to deny it. He was about to say more - since they were talking openly for a change he wanted to seize the opportunity - but that typically became the moment there was a loud knock on the front door.

The noise woke Nia, who started to fuss, and Buck naturally picked her up and put her on his hip as he made his way to the door, Eddie following him with Evie still tucked in his arms.

Buck opened the door and they found Bobby, Hen and Karen waiting on the other side.

“They’re fine,” Buck said immediately, like he was still worried they didn’t believe him, and held Nia out for Karen to take. “Denny’s playing in the lounge with Harry and Christopher.”

Karen clasped Buck’s arm gratefully on her way past to the lounge, murmuring to Nia as she went, her nose pressed to her daughter’s hair.

Hen gave Buck a tight hug, “Thank you Buckaroo,” she said, “I am buying you the biggest damn cake.” She let him go as Buck laughed, and patted his face fondly before following Karen to the lounge, stopping to thank Eddie for his unexpected-hospitality on the way.

Eddie then watched as Buck turned to Bobby, “May’s just on a phone call with Athena down the hall. They’re fine. I…” and his words were then cut off as Bobby just pulled him forward into a hug. Eddie saw how Buck relaxed into the hug like he finally had proof he was forgiven for adding drama to everyone's nights.

Buck laughed deprecatingly, “I have the worst luck I swear…”

“No,” Bobby said firmly, pulling back to look Buck in the eyes, hands supportively on his shoulders, “Whether you had been there tonight or not, May and Harry would have been and they would have had to have dealt with that alone. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you were there.” He smiled. It was the fatherly kind of smile he often aimed at Buck, and even Eddie, sometimes. “I’m proud of you, kid.”

Eddie didn’t have to see Buck’s face to know what kind of expression he’d be wearing in response to that, “Thanks Bobby,” he said.

“Bobby,” Eddie said, “Do you guys need somewhere to stay? If you do, you’re welcome to stay here.”

It was then Eddie’s turn to receive one of Bobby’s smiles, “Thanks Eddie, but Michael has already called. I’m picking up May and Harry and we’re going to stay at his tonight. Athena is joining us as soon as she’s done dealing with the situation.”

“Bobby!” May said, sounding relieved as she came back down the hallway, and Buck stepped back so Bobby could turn and wrap May up in his arms. “Mom just called to say they’ve got the gunman in custody.”

Eddie edged closer to Buck, cradling Evie in one arm so he could use his other hand to squeeze Buck’s shoulder supportively as he watched Buck relax further at the confirmation that the gunman wasn’t still on the loose.

“You ok?” Bobby was asking May.

“Thanks to Buck,” May sent Buck a thankful smile.

Bobby looked up at Buck proudly before smiling down at May, “Let’s go get Harry shall we? We’re staying at your dad’s tonight.”

When Bobby and May had joined Hen, Karen, Denny, Nia, Harry and Christopher in the lounge, Eddie turned back to Buck. “Same goes to you,” Eddie said, shaking Buck’s arm a little to get his attention, “It’ll be late by the time things quiet down here. I don’t like the thought of you going home by yourself after all the stress you’ve been under tonight. You’re welcome to stay the night.”

Buck’s lips ticked up in a pleased smile, “Thanks Eddie.”

Eddie looked back at him fondly while remembering to keep swaying steadily from side to side to keep Evie sleeping, “So how does it feel being the hero of not just my kid but all the others’ as well?”

Buck rolled his eyes, “A lot of responsibility. And maybe hold off on saying that until Maddie gets here. She kind of told me that if I got myself in danger again too soon she’d kill me, and I had Evie with me this time.”

“I think under the circumstances,” Eddie said, moving close to Buck so that he could move Evie into Buck’s arms, their temples brushing against each other’s as they ducked their heads, arms moving carefully to avoid jostling her too much. Eddie gave in to temptation and turned his head just slightly, so that his lips brushed lightly, just for a moment, over Buck’s birthmark at his temple, “That Maddie will definitely be willing to give you a free pass.”

Buck’s eyes were wide when he moved back, his gaze travelling over Eddie’s face, still in such close proximity, but Eddie knew that they both were more than aware of their captain and co-worker in the next room, so stepped away from each other to avoid their friends witnessing something that was fragile, an on-going dance towards something new that was not for anyone else’s eyes, not just yet. Besides, Evie chose that moment to start burbling excitedly up at Buck, and Buck became wholeheartedly distracted by his baby niece and Eddie could only helplessly watch on, helplessly smitten.

***

Buck knew full well that Maddie would not actually be mad at him for getting into trouble again and dragging her baby daughter in with him this time, but that did not mean that after Hen and Karen left with Denny and Nia, and Bobby left with May and Harry, that Buck was not still a little anxious for Maddie and Chim’s arrival. The gunman had put him on edge, and he didn’t think he was quite down from the adrenaline rush yet.

The hugs and thanks from Bobby, Hen, Karen and the kids had been calming and Eddie was being reassuring as ever, but he didn’t think he would be able to fully relax until Evie was safely back with her parents.

“Eddie will be right,” Buck told Evie softly, “Eddie is always right.”

“Not always,” Christopher said, now sitting beside him on the couch.

Eddie held a hand to his heart and pulled a face of mock-offence. “How could you?” he gasped, moving in to tickle Christopher in retaliation as Christopher cackled at his father’s reaction and squirmed away from the tickling.

“He has a point though,” Buck agreed before informing Evie, while playing with her tiny hands, “Eddie is often right. But Christopher is _always_ right.” He grinned up at Eddie as Christopher laughed again, clearly thrilled with Buck’s correction, and Buck was once again taken aback by the soft look on Eddie’s face.

Eddie was indeed right this time, though. It was proved when Maddie and Chim arrived ten minutes later. Buck barely managed to hand Evie over to Chim before Maddie was pulling Buck into the biggest hug.

“You have to stop scaring me like this Buck,” Maddie murmured into his ear, still clutching at his shoulders, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“What would Evie do without her Uncle Buck, huh?” Chim grinned at him over Maddie’s shoulder, before speaking directly to Evie, “Someone’s earned some real uncle-slash-babysitter points tonight.” He looked up, “You too Eddie.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Eddie said, “It was all Buck.” He smiled and backed away, “I have to go and start getting Christopher ready for bed so I’ll leave you guys to it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chim. Maddie, hope you guys had a good night before the drama hit.” He held out a finger for Evie’s grasping hand, “And you, little lady. See you soon.”

Buck watched him go as Maddie pulled away and wiped furiously at her teary eyes. “You ok?” he asked her.

She pushed him half-heartedly in the shoulder, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Me? I’m fine. I’m fine as long as Evie is.” His answer got him dragged into another hug.

Maddie, Chim and Evie left with a few more hugs and thanks and goodbyes, and then Buck was left standing alone; all the kids he had had the duty of babysitting finally safe and sound and back with their parents.

He closed his eyes and took a deep long breath, finally letting the weight of the last pieces of responsibility fall away.

“Hey Buck?” Eddie's quiet voice broke him from his calming moment, but Buck didn’t mind. Because it was Eddie. He opened his eyes and found Eddie leaning against the wall of the hallway, “Christopher’s asking if you’d read him his bedtime story tonight, but if you’re too tired…”

Buck found himself shaking his head and saying “I’m happy to read,” before his brain could catch up, but even when it did he had meant every word, “Never too tired for Christopher.”

And it meant that it got Eddie smiling at him like that. “Do you want a coffee or soda or anything?”

“I’m good,” Buck said, “I’m planning to crash out as soon as storytime is over so I’d better not hype myself up by drinking any more caffeine.”

“Ok,” Eddie nodded, “Mind if I listen in on storytime?”

“Sure,” Buck smirked as he sauntered a little closer to Eddie, watching him teasingly as he said “Though you have to promise not to get jealous every time Christopher says he likes the voices I do.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and his fingers caught on Buck’s sleeve. Buck drew a breath, looking down as he twisted his hand around to slide his fingers into Eddie’s. He glanced up to gauge Eddie’s reaction, to find his best friend-but-gradually-moving-into-something-more watching him back just as fondly. Buck started to lean in, and so did Eddie. They had gotten so near and yet so far when-

“Buck!” Christopher’s voice called from his room, “Please can you read me a bedtime story?”

“Be right there, Christopher!” he called back, before whispering to Eddie, since they were still only inches apart, “Guess my babysitting duties aren’t over quite yet.”

“Well you are the best babysitter around; more than proven.” Eddie grinned at him, curling their fingers into a tighter hold, “We could split the voices for the story? Share the duties between us?”

Buck attempted to rein in the smile of happiness that was threatening to take over his entire face. “Sounds good to me,” he said, allowing Eddie to pull him towards Christopher’s room to read him his bedtime story.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will write Buck and Eddie in an established relationship. Until then I guess I am doomed to forever get inspiration for various slow burn get-together scenarios (speaking of which, thanks to everyone who has read and reacted to my other Buddie fics: Mr July, Falling but Already Fallen and Available to be Unavailable). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are much loved and appreciated. Also, who else absolutely cannot wait for a Buck Begins episode?!


End file.
